


How Prince met Arly

by TKWolf45



Series: Hiraeth Short Stories [2]
Category: Hiraeth | Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Rescue, Restraints, ambiguous ending, do not copy to other sites, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45
Summary: A Hiraeth short story about how Prince and Arly met!





	1. Prince's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is only 6 chapters long, alternating between two 1st-person perspectives: Prince's and Arly's. This chapter begins with Prince's. Please enjoy!

It didn’t take long to learn how to stay isolated. The problem then became being unable to move much. How many days? I don’t know. But it was more time away from _him_. And he wouldn’t even let her visit. You know that story about the princess in the tower defended by a dragon? Annoyingly, my case was similar. 

And my step-father is much more dangerous than a simple dragon. 

I stared down at the bindings. “Around the ankles to prevent running, around the wrists to prevent fighting, around the neck to prevent magic,” his voice echoed in my mind. What an ass. 

I sighed and looked back out the window, no bigger than my head. I guess this was another downfall. I’m just stuck here until he asks if I want to try respecting his wishes again. Does it really matter though? The “jewelry” never comes off. Maybe I should just… give up. 

The sun was starting to set in the kingdom, throwing out beautiful colors. There was even a spot of teal that seemed to be darting through the fields. I blinked and looked closer at it. That… that’s a person. What’re they doing…? 

I watched the mystery teal-haired person approach the edge of a street before straightening up and throwing a hood over their head. They walked calmly, almost royally, towards another cloaked figure, who raised their hands in greeting. The first figure raised their hands too, before they both lowered their arms. They talked and glanced at the building I was at. I thought I met gazes with the one with teal hair, but I couldn’t see underneath the shadows. I blinked and ducked back into my room. 

Who... are they…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue updating this story as soon as Nostalgia for Nippon is finished!


	2. Arly's POV

I turned back to DaVi. “Are you sure the power surge is in that building?” 

“For the last time, yes. Yes I’m sure,” she turned to me, annoyed. “You sure Paul is okay with you being out with the enemy?” 

I looked back at the building, chuckling. “Oh yeah, I lied about that. He has no idea I’m gone.” 

DaVi slapped me on the backside of the head. I startled and glared at her. “You idiot! We have less time to scope out this power and to convince the ruler here to pass it over!” 

I shrugged. “Guess we’ll become thieves for this one then.” 

DaVi huffed and walked towards the entrance. I followed, keeping my head down. After some communication from DaVi to the guards, we were escorted into the center of the town, where we were greeted by the ruler. 

DaVi glanced at the group starting to surround us. “Your Highness, thank you for the chance of an audience with you, though I was under the impression we would be meeting somewhere more private.” 

“If you intend to trade with me, then here we are.” The man before us wasn’t exactly intimidating, or seeping power. He reeked alright, but I figured it was more from arrogance than anything else.

I glanced around, keeping my head hidden in the shadows of my hood. 

“Very well,” DaVi raised her head and looked straight at the King. “I have something I believe you all need, in exchange for a certain person here.” 

“A person?” The King crossed his arms. “Who?” 

“That is the first problem. I only know where they may be, but I do not know who they are.” DaVi glanced at the tower we were staring at earlier. “They’re up there.” 

Something flickered across the King’s face, but by the time DaVi turned back, it passed. My eyes narrowed. “And what are you offering for this person?” 

“It depends on who it is,” I spoke quietly. 

“And who are you to address me?” 

I smirked. Anyone with any kind of power wouldn’t have even addressed my slip. 

DaVi swooped in smoothly, “My apologies, my guard is still learning how to behave outside the territory. Please forgive him.” 

I lowered my head and stepped back. The King took his time in turning his attention back to DaVi. “So, you want to barter for a random citizen?” 

“I would prefer to meet the individual first.” DaVi stepped towards the King. The air around her almost made him step back. “If you wouldn’t mind.” 

His eyes shifted slightly before he turned and began walking to the tower, “Follow me.” 

_Now is a good time to let me scope ahead, Arly._ Etch’s voice sounded in my mind. _I can sense suspicion on DaVi’s soul. Within both of you, actually._

I followed after DaVi and the King at a slight distance. Other guards walked alongside us. _Go, Etch. Keep us posted._

_Of course._ Etch’s voice faded and I saw his green body slither into the bushes. DaVi and the King were engaged in some political discussions and the guards around me started to relax and talk amongst themselves. Finally, one of them asked me, “How long have you been an escort?” 

I kept my gaze low. “An escort?” 

“Yeah. You accompany Lady DaVi, correct? To protect her and provide her with the things she… needs?” 

Are… are they implying I’m… That I… Heh. 

“I am her guard, yes, and I do escort her places. Yet, to add the connotations such labels like escort have would be… unwise.” 

One of the guards raised her eyebrow. “You talk like a nobleman, though. Are you really here to guard her?” 

I shrugged. “Sorry, her court is very formal when in session. I simply picked up a few of their… speaking quirks.” 

“Or perhaps she simply desires the man that warms her bed have an eloquent ‘speaking quirk’ as well?” the second guard snickered. 

I scowled. _Yeah, that’s enough of this conversation,_ I decided. 

We mercifully reached the tower entrance, and the King ordered his guards to stay at the entrance. I followed after DaVi, looking around. There was a large circular staircase that seemed to go around the entire room, but the tower was sectioned off into floors so we couldn’t see the whole thing. 

The King shut the door and faced us. “How did you know about the person in here?” 

DaVi was walking towards the staircase, her back to the King. “Like I’ve mentioned, I only know where the surge came from, not who it is.” 

“You aren’t going to find out.” 

Immediately, I had my sword to the King’s throat. “Don’t.” 

The King’s hand barely brushed against the hilt of his own blade. He blinked a few times at me before sneering. “You can rescue him if you want, but only I have the key.” 

DaVi finally turned. “Disarm him.” 

Etch encircled the king, taking off every possible weapon he had until there was a small pile next to DaVi. We stepped back as DaVi snapped, a circle of flames around the King. He started to sweat. “You don’t understand. That freak... he's locked away for a reason. You don’t know what you’re doing.” 

“I think we know exactly what we’re doing,” I inclined my head, “Your _Highness.”_

“Go,” DaVi crossed her arms, watching over the King. 

I chuckled. Etch coiled around my arm, deciding to stay materialized. I ran up the stairs, busting through each of the doors until there was only one left. Etch and I exchanged glances.


	3. Prince's POV

There was a lot of noise going on downstairs. A lot more than usual. My breathing wouldn’t slow down. I put my hand over my heart, hoping it would stop going so fast. What would happen if…? N-no, my step-father still needs me… I’m leverage… I’m still of use t-to him- 

The door slammed open. The locks flew off it, smashing apart against the walls. There stood a hooded figure slightly shorter than I was, with a greenish teal looking dragon monster wrapped around their arm. The dragon had some rings of red around it’s mane and tail. It dropped down to the floor and approached me. I saw well-disguised feathers just below its mane before retreating to the other side of my bed. 

“S-stay back.” 

The hooded figure spoke, “Etch, stop.” The dragon monster paused, tipping its head slightly at me. I blinked. The figure removed their hood, and I saw the most beautiful shade of teal and blue. Well, the teal matched the dragon, but the blue of his eyes were… well, emphasized by the darkness on his lower lids. 

He showed me his hands, letting the blade he carried drop to the floor. He slowly sat down. “Hello.” Etch glanced at the strange man before going back to him and disappearing into his sleeve. 

I continued staring at him. “W-who are…?” 

“My name is Arly Zupan. I’m here to help.” 

“My step-father?” 

“The King? He’s downstairs. My friend is… taking care of him.” 

“Killed…?” 

Arly blinked. “What? Oh no, not unless he tries something, I suppose.” 

I hoped my disappointment wasn’t too obvious. I stood slowly, turning red at the stranger’s gaze on my shackles. 

“Want those off?” he asked. 

“They won’t come off without the key-” of which appeared in his right hand. My jaw dropped. “How?” 

He stood up and slowly approached me. His voice stayed soft, but it didn't ease the pounding in my chest. “My Familiar is pretty adept at a lot of things. So what do you say?” 

“Aren’t you going to question me? What if I’m up here for a reason?” He knelt by me, looking at the one on my neck. “What if I deserve-?” 

“Listen buddy, in my experience, only the people who think they deserve this kind of punishment either atoned for their sins, or really don’t deserve it. If it turns out I’m wrong, well I consider myself a formidable opponent. Let me help you, alright? We can do more niceties after you’re healed up.” 

I didn’t realize I was crying until he wiped the tears away with the gentlest of touches. 

“Either you’re one hell of an actor, or you truly didn’t deserve this. Let us help you?” his voice had dropped to a rumble. I shut my eyes, nodded, and leaned my face more into his hand.


	4. Arly's POV

There was something immediately attractive about the man I was rescuing. His head was completely shaved, likely not by choice, and he looked scared and exhausted, as if he were moments away from giving up. Yet... there were still elements of rebellion in his posture. His hands had been curled into fists this entire time, his legs tensed to do something. 

He stood no chance against me, especially in this state. But he was still ready to fight hard for his freedom. He appeared to slowly start to relax, knowing that I wasn't going to hurt him. Light and hope was returning slowly to his face. 

I unlocked each of the restraints, starting with the one on his neck. Beneath it were abrasions and discoloration, as if he'd been like this for years. I instantly sensed the energy around us get sucked into the man before me. He took a deep breath, his nearly translucent skin gaining some color. A thirsty man finding a freshwater oasis. 

His hands shook as I removed the ones on his wrists, finding similar abrasions and discoloration. After his ankles were freed, he slowly stood, picking each foot up and staring in wonder at the weight that was lifted. He looked to his hands, touched his neck and stared at me. 

I couldn’t help but stare back. He was only a few inches taller than me, but he still seemed so young. The amount of true royal power I felt from him made heat creep into my face. And what color were his eyes? They looked black, maybe brown, with white irises. Very unusual, even for Mysticians. I schooled my expression, gave him a smile and offered him my arm, “My liege?” 

He hesitantly smiled back at me, his strange eyes still searching my expression. 

It took everything in me to not absolutely obliterate the King when we walked down the stairs. And it wasn’t just because his step-son was just behind me. Etch gave me mental cues as to how tight he was gripping my arm, since it was the one Etch resided on. We had stopped halfway up the last set of stairs, as he stared at the King trapped in a circle of flames. 

DaVi glanced between the two of us and the King. “The flames will die down by the end of the night. Do not have us followed.” And we left. Or... we tried to. 

_He’s not moving, Arly. You’re probably going to have to carry him._

I turned to the rescued man. His expression was torn between fury and fear. The King noticed and roared in laughter. “You think you can just run away from your duties, Prince?! You have a legacy to follow through on here! And what would your poor mother think of you, abandoning your little brother? Not like it matters for a bastard like you!” 

_Arly, don’t-!_

Prince took a step in front of me and shakily raised his palm towards the King. His whole arm shook, and honestly so did his body, but energy swirled around in front of his palm until an intricate design appeared there. The King’s eyes dilated. “No… No, don’t! You don’t get it!” 

Prince was breathing hard. He released the design, which flew straight to the King and seared through his clothes onto his chest. The King screamed, flailing backwards. I caught the weakened young man before he could fall down the rest of the stairs. “What did you do?” I asked him.

He groaned, barely able to keep himself upright. 

DaVi turned to me. “Ask him when we get back. We’ve got to go.” She threw a second hood over to me, which I wrapped around the taller man. 

The King was huffing against the pain. "Y-you're just like what she warned me of." He sneered. "You're going to destroy us all, son. I was protecting all of us. But you're going to-"

Prince's spine went rigid. "I am not your son." The King fell silent, huffing and gripping the sigil on his chest. 

I lifted Prince up, piggy-back style, swiftly following DaVi back home.


	5. Prince's POV

My vision was flashing through too many scenes. A teal-haired man. The King screaming. The feel of the shackles being clamped onto me. The feel of my magic draining. Fire. The feel of the shackles being dropped. Breathing- 

I opened my eyes, surprised to find a different ceiling. It… well there wasn’t really one. And there didn’t seem to be any walls either. The sun was just rising on one side, and it smelled like breakfast. I slowly sat up, touching my neck. The shackles were really gone. I looked down at myself, seeing the same cloak from the man yesterday laid over me as if it were a blanket. It smelled like him, but I couldn’t place what his smell was like. In one of the sleeves was a small dagger. I wondered if it was left there on purpose or not. 

“You’re awake!” a female voice sounded. I jumped, whirling to her. She smiled, and flashes of the woman from yesterday appeared in my mind. It was the same one. She had shoulder-length red violet hair, and the same colored eyes. She was attending to the fire in front of her. “How was your rest?” 

I nodded, looking around. 

“If you’re looking for Arly, he’s walking the perimeter,” she grinned, “He already knows how thankful you are. You aren’t the first we’ve rescued, but yours is definitely the worst situation so far. Though I’m sure you’ll want to tell him yourself when he comes back.” 

“O-” I coughed. She gave me some water which I drained instantly. “Thank you,” I whispered. 

“I do have to ask,” she walked to me. “What was that power you used on the King?”

I looked away. She stared before sitting back down. “We don’t have to talk about it today, but we will have to at some point. By the way, my name is DaVi. I’m the Southern Sorceress.” 

“You… you came a long way, didn’t you?” I rubbed at my wrists. _Gone... they really are gone...!_

“I suppose so. Your father was the Northern Sorcerer. Your real one, anyway. You were too young to take the helm, so Paul, the Western Sorcerer, took over and appointed your step-father to fill the role as a puppet.” 

“So… this Paul person is the reason I was in shackles?” 

“That part is something I’m unsure of,” DaVi frowned. “What I do know is that we were looking for the Northern Sorcerer, and we found you. You let out a surge of power a few nights ago that allowed us to track you to that tower.” 

I looked down, trying to figure everything out. “I don't know anything about my father. And my powers were supposed to be restrained.” 

“What happened a few nights ago?” 

“They tried to drug me, but my body rejected it and I almost got the shackles off. Then my-” I took a deep breath. “The King decided that I was going to stay there and starve until I tell the guards I’d obey him, or until I died. Whichever came first.” 

DaVi frowned, raising a hand towards me, before dropping it back to her side. “Well… breakfast is almost done. I think you should start slow so you don’t make yourself sick.” 

We started to eat in silence. It was so good for being fruit pancakes and jam. I was in heaven. Afterwards, I was holding the dagger, getting lost in the intricate designs of the hilt. DaVi took my plate when I was done. 

There was a soft breath on my neck. “Liking what you see?”

I startled, whirling with the blade in my hand to the figure behind me. I hadn’t sensed them! _Who-? **I'm not going back!**_

Arly merely blinked and smiled at me. “Sorry, did I startle you?” His smile faded. His brow furrowed in confusion. “Uh, Prince, right? You okay?” 

_Not really._ I was hyperventilating, staring at the dagger that was now sunk into his chest.


	6. Arly's POV

His startled expression had turned into one of horror, yet I was just confused. What’s there to be horrified about? It’s just me? Finally, I caught up to what he was staring at. And that was my dagger in my chest. “Oh. Yeah you would be freaked out about that if I didn’t start screaming, huh?” 

“I- I just… I stabbed-! I’m s-!” 

I put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry about it! I can’t feel it.” 

“That’s because you’re dying!!” We watched as blood was seeping through my white tank top. _Man, I really gotta stop wearing white._ Prince still freaked out. “Where are your medical supplies?! I can-” 

DaVi was laughing. “Don’t worry about it! He’s a fast healer.” 

“If you’d be so kind as to remove the blade from my chest so that I may heal?” I smiled at him. 

As he took a breath, he forced himself to stop shaking and remove the dagger. Slowly. Cringing at the noise. And probably also the way the tank top stuck to the bloodied blade. Once free, I pulled the collar down, showing Prince how quickly the muscle and skin webbed itself together. He leaned in closer, fascinated. “You…” he gulped, looking up at me. “You said you can’t feel it?” 

“It’s a condition,” I shut down the topic quickly. He winced and I made sure to soften my voice, “Etch was supposed to warn me that maybe you’d be freaked out, but I suppose they just wanted to watch the show too.” 

_Hey, man, I was just as surprised as you._

“Etch…?” He seemed to remember then that tank tops didn’t have sleeves, because he was gazing at my arms with his mouth slightly apart. On my left bicep was a large, dark tattoo “XIII” and on my right arm was Etch in tattoo form. They couldn’t resist winking at the young man when he stared for too long. He returned his gaze to me. “Do you work for DaVi?” 

Darkness seeped across my face, "Not exactly." 

I flicked my gaze to DaVi, who cleared her throat awkwardly. “No, it’s… complicated. The gist is that Arly works for Paul, but helps myself and the Eastern Sorceress under the table. This knowledge is not allowed to get back to Paul, and I’m sure you’d understand why.” 

He inched away from me, “You-” 

“All I ask,” I jumped in, “Is that you accept DaVi’s hospitality. I don’t want you working for Paul. Hell, I don’t want anyone _else_ working for him.” 

“Why do you continue? Why don’t you just leave?” 

“My shackles are not as obvious as yours.” 

A heavy silence fell over us. DaVi broke it first. “So… the King called you Prince... what's your actual name anyway?” 

“Prince.” 

DaVi raised an eyebrow. “Prince what?” 

He blinked. “What do you mean ‘Prince what’? It’s just Prince. My last name was taken from me, and my mother never got to tell me what her and my real father were going to name me, so I’m just… Prince. I guess it’s ‘Northern Sorcerer’ now though, huh?” 

“Prince is a strong, solid name. Maybe you can find your own name in time?” I offered. We exchanged smiles. The first genuinely excited one I saw on his face, I realized. 

_Oh **no,** he’s hot._ I could hear my heart sped up, and I looked away first. 

_He’s thinking the same thing, Arly,_ Etch helpfully added. _I can hear his heart racing like yours is._

_Sh-shut up, Etch._

DaVi offered me some food. “So, Prince. If you’re up for it, you can chill with me and mine, and I can teach you what Sorcerers are supposed to do.” 

“What about Arly?” 

I scoffed, “Don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself, getting better, and staying away from Paul. Speaking of, I’ve got to go.” 

DaVi looked up. “Alright, take care of yourself.” 

“Of course,” I winked at Prince, “See you ‘round, My Liege,” adding in a waist bow, I turned and left. 

My form blurred and elongated as Etch and I shared their form. Together, we took off into the morning light. 

_Arly… you know you can’t be falling for him, right? You might be ordered to kill him later._

_Believe me Etch, I know..._ I guess I'll just hope this infatuation will fade, then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter to write, and I'm excited to continue showing more of my Hiraeth characters to everyone! The more posts I make of them (and the feedback I get from those posts), the more excited I am! This is definitely not the end of the story. _If I get enough feedback from these short stories (questions, comments, ideas, etc.) I'll continue the written series. Otherwise, these will feed into my comic "Hiraeth", with pages ideally coming out June 2019 on my DA._ Thank you all for reading this!


End file.
